Where I'm supposed to be
by 2lazy2b clever
Summary: Zacey...read it...you know you want to ;


**I DO NOT OWN! Gallagher Girls**

**Zach P.o.v**

I looked at her across the room, her blue eyes sparkling, wow Zach really? Her blue eyes sparkling? Well what can I say, I'm a chump for love. Anyways, blue eyes sparkling, she suddenly looked up as I looked away. Phew, if she caught me staring that'd be awkward, however the look in her eyes made my heart skip. Why? Why do I feel like this? Knowing that she can't ever love me back. We're just from two different worlds. She has her crowd, I have mine. But the way she looked at me, does she love me? No, we'll never be anything more than friends. And that killed me inside.

"Hey Zach." Cammie said as she came up next to me.

"Uh, hey Cam."

"So what's up?"

"Oh, nothing really, just sort of chilling."

"Oh cool. Maybe later we can catch up, we haven't really talked in awhile."

"Uh yeah, that'd be cool. I'd have to ask the guys though, we were supposed to have this thing this weekend."

"Oh okay, yeah I get it, it was sort of short notice anyways."

"Yeah but it's cool, next time."

"Yeah sure."

My eyes drifted from Cammie to the girl I was in love with. Don't get me wrong, Cammie's great and all, but I just can't seem to forget about Macey. I've tried, trust me. Many times I've tried to just forget about her and focus on my friends and just move on. But to be honest I couldn't. I don't know why and that fact infuriates me. Why can't I just move on, find another girl to fall in love with? Why does it have to be her?

She stood up and started to walk out of the library, my eyes following her every move. C'mon Zachy boy! You're drooling! Ugh! The thing is, is that she doesn't really know how hot she is. Or does she? No, the way she carries herself so humbly leads me to believe not. But she is! I don't see why every guy isn't drooling, I mean yeah the seventh graders are in love with her but the other guys don't seem to notice her.

How could they not? This is what confuses me about some people. I mean, they fall in love with whores like Tina and her crew, but they can't see Macey and her crew. Well, I guess that's 'cause Grant has threatened them that if they come within ten feet of Bex that he'll kick their asses, but I mean c'mon! Macey's right there! In all her beauty. Wow I sound weird talking all starstrucky. UUUUGGGHHH!

"Hey man what's up?"

I looked away from Macey's leaving figure and looked at Grant.

"Nothing much, just thinking."

"Thinking bout what?"

"Nothing, it isn't important." It's just really horribly important, but I guess it doesn't matter seeing as we're leaving this semester anyways.

"So how are you and Cammie doing?"

"Uhhh, fine I guess, not sure. What about Bex?"

"Wait whoa what? You're not sure? You two are like made for each other. I watched you looking at her when she was leaving, you were drooling man."

If only he knew I wasn't looking at Cammie. It's just, all my friends have it set in their minds that her and I are like soul mates. If I told them that I didn't love her they'd freak out and it would end up starting drama that I reeeeally don't want to get into right now.

"Oh, yeah, I guess I zoned out."

"Haha well it looked like you were pretty focused to me."

"Shut up man."

We smiled and continued to study. When suddenly, I couldn't take not having Grant know anymore. I've kept this inside the whole year.

"Grant, what if I wasn't in love with Cammie?"

He looked at me, puzzled, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, what if I was into someone else?"

"Well...I guess that'd be fine. I mean, you two are great together but I guess all I want you to do is be happy. No matter who it's with."

I smiled, "Thanks man."

"Sooo...who's this other woman?"

"Promise you won't tell?"

"I swear it man."

I took a deep breath, "Macey."

His eyes bugged out, "McHenry?"

"Yes."

"What? Why?"

"Why not? I know I know it's confusing but I don't know, I'm just in love with her."

"When did this happen?"

I thought back to the day I met her.

_I was walking through the hallways of Gallagher Academy. Blackthorne had just arrived and we were supposed to get our tour guides. I looked around just aimlessly walking, I sort of snuck away from the rest of the group. Not that they'll notice. I'm just Goode like that. I was walking around the corner when I bumped into someone._

_"Shit."_

_"Hey, watch it bub."_

_I looked up to see a goddess before me._

_"Uhh, sorry."_

_"Psh, you should be. Wait...you're a guy...what are you doing here?"_

_"My school came to visit."_

_She squinted her eyes at me, seeming to decide whether or not to believe me._

_"What's your name?"_

_"Zach. Goode. And yours?"_

_"Wait, Zach Goode?"_

_"Yes."_

_"My friend knows you, Cammie, you're the one that compromised her."_

_"Oh yes, that was fun. She's a nice girl, what's your name?"_

_"Macey. McHenry."_

_"Senator McHenry's daughter."_

_"Correct."_

_"Nice to meet you."_

_"...Why are you smirking, it's weird and a tad bit creepy."_

_"You know you like it."_

_She rolled her eyes, "Sure. Anyways I have to go, you're creeping me out."_

_"Later."_

_She walked away and I watched her hips sway back and forth. That's the day I knew I was hooked._

"I'm not really sure, the day I met her I guess."

He seemed to think about something, "Well hey, at least you weren't leading Cammie on. I mean, sure you may have flirted a little, but you kept it friendly."

"Yeah so that's good, at least I'm not a player."

"Good point."

"Don't you mean-"

"Don't say it. So are you ever going to tell Macey?"

"And why would I do that?"

"Oh, I don't know, because you love her."

"Goode point. I don't know, I haven't thought about that really. 'Cause what if she doesn't love me back?"

"Well I guess that's why you have to try."

I pondered that for a moment, he had a good point. And what's the worst that could happen? She rejects me and my heart is crushed forever, well I guess that's why I have to try,"Okay, I'm gonna go find her."

"Boy you move quick."

"Well I don't have much time."

"True, good luck!"

"Thanks."

I got my books and ran out the door, after Macey. I saw her heading up the stairs.

"Macey!"

She turned around and saw me.

"Hey Zach, what's up?"

I ran up the stairs to where she was standing, "Look Mace, hear me out. I know you may not feel the same way but I can't keep going around pretending because it's killing me inside. So I'm just going to come right out and say it. I love you Macey McHenry, from the moment I met you and I think you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen and why the other guys can't see that I have no clue, and you're amazing and I love you."

She looked at me with a blank expression, "What about Cammie?"

"What about Cammie? We're not meant to be. I don't feel the way about her like I do for you. I want to be her friend. With you, I'd kill myself if I wasn't more than that with you."

"Zach."

"What?"

She paused,"I-I love you too. And I didn't realize just how much I did till now. I knew I did but, I didn't know for sure. And it was killing me too."

I smiled and brushed my lips against hers. I wrapped my arms around her, wanting this moment to last forever, just to be able to hold her it was the best moment of my life. She put her arms around my neck as we broke apart. We were both smiling and our foreheads pressed together.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

We kissed one last time and I couldn't help but smile as I realized that this was where I was supposed to be.


End file.
